Tinsel Surprises
by Ms.Stery
Summary: Lame title, I know. This is my story for the Christmas Fic Gift Exchange. For Caramel.Tart. 8  Enjoy!


**Finally! I had to sneak in my friend's bedroom with a flashdrive to post this tonight, because my computer doesn't work and I don't really tell many people that I write. Hope you enjoy! :) Merry Christmas.**

Emily held back a smile when she heard Derek Morgan's muffled groan.

She took the saucepan full of Copha off the stove and set it on the counter before glancing down the hall to where Derek was supposed to be grabbing more Christmas decorations for the team holiday party. She took one peek and busted into uncontrollable laughter.

He was covered head to toe in décor.

"Last time I checked, you're supposed to dress up the tree for Christmas." She teased. She whipped out her iPhone and started snapping pictures. "But, this is cute, too."

"Really, Emily? With the phone? Is that necessary?" He complained, whipping tinsel off his arms.

Emily lowered the phone and tapped her chin, pretending to contemplate his words. "Um…yes. It's very necessary."

She was met with an annoyed moan. She offered him a sympathetic smile and dropped to her knees, sweeping big ribbons and strands of tinsel in her arms. "Here, let me help."

Morgan shook off all the glitter he could, then dropped down and joined Emily. They gathered most of the decorations in silence until Morgan decided to make his move.

"So, maybe, could we…delete those photos and not show the team?" He tried, slyly.

Emily snorted. "Oh, it's not everyday Derek Morgan drops a box of tinsel of his head. There is nothing on this Earth that would keep me from showcasing these babies to Reid and…" She trailed off when she caught a glimpse of a Santa suit on top of the remainder of the mess of the floor.

A very, very skimpy Santa suit. She froze, her eyes locked on it.

"Em...you okay?" Derek asked, following her gaze. Then, everything happened at once.

Emily lunged for the miniscule dress.

Derek took off a second later, trying to grab it before Emily did.

And Garcia burst through the front door, grocery bags in hand. "Hello, loves. I'm back with the cherries! And I found Jayje, Reid and little Henry on the way in, so I hope you two behaved."

She saw Morgan and Prentiss rolling around in a heap of Christmassy items.

"Or not."

"Whoa." Reid stated simply as JJ tried to control her smirk. Then, Emily, in attempt to hide the dress, placed both hands on Derek's chest shoved him backward into the closet.

"What the-PRENTISS!" Morgan stuttered, as Emily closed the doors behind him.

"Give me the outfit!" Emily demanded.

Emily could see his hundred-watt grin perfectly, even though the closet was nearly pitch-black. "Oh, there's nothing on this Earth that could…" He began, mocking her.

"Derek!" She hissed, cutting him off. "Now."

"Or what?" He chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Emily sighed, the panic in her stomach rising as she hear Henry mumble, "Mommy, where are Em and Uncle Derek? Are they okay?"

"Okay, okay. I won't show the pictures. I swear. Just give it to me." She begged, throwing her tiny shred of dignity out the window.

"I dunno, Princess. This is pretty funny." He replied, unfolding the costume. It featured a tiny, fur-lined skirt and a very short, deep v-necked top. "What? Is this for your 'Sin to Win' weekend? Or did you lose a bet? Oh, no, I've got it…"

"Irrelevant!" Emily grabbed at the silky red atrocity.

Derek moved it just out of your reach. "Ah, ah, ah." He teased. "If I give this back and keep my mouth shut, you owe me."

"Owe you what?" She snapped, getting impatient.

"Anything my heart desires."

"What do you mean?"

"Anything." He said, annunciating each syllable. "Maybe I'll want to know what the Sin to Win weekend was, or you could do next case's paperwork for me…"

"Fine, fine! Deal." Prentiss replied, snatching the costume from his fingers.

"…Or maybe I'll want to see you in the costume." Derek finished.

"What?" Emily cried, flabbergasted.

"Too late, Miss Prentiss. We just made a deal." He bragged, stuffing his hands. And with one final lopsided grin, he strolled out of the closet.

-:-

Garcia couldn't help but gape as Morgan, looking like a champ, strolled casually into the room, like he hadn't just wrestled his way into a closet. He simply winked at her and turned to Henry.

"Hey, kid." He exclaimed, scooping up to blonde boy.

"Unca Derek!" Henry shrieked.

The two went off to the kitchen, followed by JJ and the bag of cherries. Soon, Emily stormed out of the closet, looking as if she were about to break something. Honestly, Garcia wouldn't have been too shocked if she did.

"You okay, love?" Garcia asked, taking a small step back.

"I. Hate. Men." Emily growled before treading over to the kitchen.

Garcia chuckled. At least this Christmas would be interesting at the least.

-:-

"Hey. Sorry we're late," Hotch said as he ushered Jack inside Emily's front door. "We had a little trouble."

"I forgot my shoes!" Jack announced, exasperated. "And we had to drive_ all_ the way back home!"

Morgan laughed. "It's alright, little man. Happens to me all the time."

"Uncle Derek!" Jack exclaimed, running over and jumping into his arms. When Morgan lifted him, though, his face scrunched up in confusion. "Why is there glitter on your face?"

Emily bit her lip, looking rather twitchy. It was the perfect time to mock Derek's box incident.

But she couldn't.

"Well, Uncle Derek just hangs out with so many pretty girls that sometimes, their makeup falls on me." Derek explained to Jack, though he was looking at Emily.

Jack nodded solemnly. "Can I go see Uncle Dave now? He told Daddy he has something for me."

And he ran off, leaving a smirking Derek, a livid Emily and a severely confused Hotch, who was fearing of the results of allowing his son have so much exposure to Derek Morgan's wit at such a young age.

"What's that about?" Hotch asked Garcia softly.

"Oh, don't ask me, sir. We've been trying to figure out."

"Garcia?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't call me sir." Hotch teased, a smile playing at his lips.

She grinned. "Will do, Si- um, Hotch."

-:-

After decorating the tree, the team and listened to Jack play a lovely rendition of _All Through the Night_ that he learned at piano class. Then they ate some homemade White Christmas – courtesy of Prentiss, JJ, Morgan and Henry - and exchanged gifts, while the hyperactive kids ran around on sugar high (thanks to Garcia). Though they were having a good time, the team could sense the tension between Emily and Derek.

Morgan was giving Emily every chance to tell the team. "Any embarrassing Christmas stories?" He asked the group. "Anything? Could be about you, or a friend..."

Everyone could practically see the steam rising from Prentiss's ears. Finally, after the third bout of teasing, Emily cracked.

"Today, while you were, Derek dumped a whole box of Christmas decorations on his head. I have pictures! And, he's being a arrogant right now, so I might just post them on Facebook."

The team smiled lightly, but remained silent, knowing it wasn't the end of the show.

Derek stood up. "Emily has a sexy Santa suit. I'm not sure why, but she seems pretty defensive about the whole subject, so I think it's hers."

"Derek!" Emily hissed.

Rossi chuckled. "Let the games begin."

Emily bared her teeth. "Its a really old costume." She forcefully grabbed Derek's wrist. "We'll be right back."

"Whoa now, loosen the grip, Prentiss." Morgan complained as Prentiss practically dragged him down the hallway digging her nails into his flesh.

She whipped around, dropping his hand. "I am so ridiculously mad at you right now." She seethed. "You had no right to-"

"Emily." Derek cut her off softly.

"What?" She snapped.

"I like you." He said simply.

Emily's eyes went wide.

He continued. "I like you, Emily. I have, for a while. You're smart, independent, strong, and beautiful. You can kick an ass and you're pretty cute when you're mad. I know, it's risky, but just everything today, the cooking, the closet, seeing you all adorably mad…I just can't wait any longer. It doesn't have to even be serious. Just one date. Can I just have one date with you?" He rambled, sounding completely unlike the cool, calm, Derek Morgan.

"Yes," Emily replied, somewhat breathlessly. Usually, she would've said no, going on about 'inappropriate relations' and how it's 'not going to last', but something just felt right. "Yes, you can."

And he kissed her. It was nothing too risqué, but enough to have them both breathing heavy by the time they pulled apart.

Emily smiled, her past anger gone. "If you think you're off the hook, you're so wrong."

"Oh, I know," He laughed before pecking her quickly on the mouth. "But if I'm really really good, can I maybe see you in that Santa suit one day?"

Emily grinned mischievously, leaning close to his face. "No," Emily whispered huskily before dropping her arms from his neck and walking back to the party.

Derek shook his head. She was something else. But he liked it.

**Not my best work. ): Sorry, I tried! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
